


Sympathetic

by Elsfia



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Changing Attitude, Character Development, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/Elsfia
Summary: Иногда Коннор кажется всего лишь машиной. Иногда он очень сильно походит на человека. Иногда, но всё чаще, Коннор напоминает Хэнку мальчишку.





	Sympathetic

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7076617)

      Хэнк нисколько не сомневается, что Коннор всего лишь машина.  
  
      Машина, которая бессовестно влезает в его тихий вечер, машина, которая настойчиво зудит о своих инструкциях, машина, которая упрямо вытягивает его на работу, машина, которая почему-то, впрочем, его не слушается, но затем однозначно подтверждает свою машинность тем, что делает грёбанные анализы прямо на грёбанном месте преступления.  
  
      Хэнк не то чтобы настроен враждебно, но предпочёл бы обойтись без всего этого. Ему, в конце концов, не впервой расследовать убийства. Впрочем, Коннор доказывает свою полезность тем, что замечает следы испарившегося тириума, тем, что очень скоро отыскивает девианта, и тем, что подключается к его памяти без бессмысленного допроса.  
  
      Впрочем, Коннора почти сразу же убивают. Нет, лучше бы этот вечер и правда прошёл иначе, охреневает Хэнк, проклиная про себя грёбанных андроидов, когда один из них выстреливает в другого, а затем пускает пулю и себе в лоб. Чудом обходится без человеческих жертв.  
  
      Коннор лежит навзничь в углу комнаты для допросов, и выражение его глаз такое безжизненное, что и без зияющей дырки во лбу было бы ясно, что он мёртв. Точнее — что больше не функционирует.  
  
       _Ну что ж_ , думает Хэнк, оправившись от первого шока,  _может быть, это и к лучшему._  
  
      После суеты в участке он возвращается в бар, но виски даже как-то не лезет в горло, да и баскетбол давно закончился. Приходится признать, что вечер испорчен, — остаётся только вернуться домой.  
  
      На следующее утро Коннор как ни в чём не бывало встречает его в участке, и Хэнк переживает смешанные чувства. Из них сильнее всего, пожалуй, ненависть.  
  
      Ему кажется, что более несносно-навязчивого андроида попросту нет, потому что технологический прогресс ещё так далеко не зашёл. Ему кажется, что Коннор — это какое-то наказание, посланное непонятно кем свыше.  
  
      Коннор наивно-упорно пытается завязать разговор, и Хэнк тихо скрипит зубами.  
  
       _Тоже мне, напарник нашёлся._  
  
      Коннор искренне интересуется причиной его предвзятого отношения, и Хэнк обещает себе, что если этот андроид не отвяжется от него через минуту, то он вернётся в кабинет Фаулера и, может быть, даже отдаст значок.  
  
      Андроиды! Такие уж идеальные, прям до чёртиков, и всё же способны допустить фатальную ошибку в своих же первостепенных задачах. А вот сами могут даже восстать из мёртвых.  
  
      Коннор висит над душой, увещевая его приступить к работе, словом, делая всё, чего не стоило бы делать на его месте, и Хэнк хватает его за ворот опрятно-безликого костюмчика, толком не отдавая себе отчёт в своих действиях.  
  
      Хэнк едва сдерживается, чтобы не врезать Коннору как посильнее. Не то, вероятно, «Киберлайф» довелось бы прислать следующий экземпляр.  
  
      Его попросту вовремя отвлекают.  
  


[*]

  
  
      Хэнк ловит себя на мысли, что Коннор ведёт себя как взявшая след ищейка. И что у него самого — даже смешно — попросту не хватает сил удержать поводок.  
  
      Коннор легко перескакивает через сеточную ограду, спеша к верной смерти, и Хэнк сперва смотрит во все глаза, не в силах отвернуться, а через пару мгновений — зрелище это и правда пугающее — отворачивается, не в силах смотреть. Ругается про себя и, зажмурившись, мысленно рассуждает, что ему уже нет никакой надобности здесь торчать. «Киберлайф» вот-вот примется штамповать очередного клона, а наблюдать ошмётки нынешнего напарника не то чтобы очень хотелось.  
  
      Однако когда он поднимает голову, заставляя себя взглянуть на дорогу, то с удивлением обнаруживает, что ни одно из его предсказаний не сбылось. Коннор — на другой стороне шоссе, целый и вроде бы невредимый, а тех, за кем он погнался, и след простыл.  
  
       _Ну, может, так даже лучше_ , думает он снова. И хмуро следит за тем, как Коннор поднимается по склону с другой стороны — пока не теряет его из виду за ограждением.  
  
      Внутри кипит злость.  
  
      — У тебя есть хоть какой-то элементарный  _грёбанный_  инстинкт самосохранения? — гаркает он, когда Коннор наконец возвращается со скоростного шоссе.  
  
      Тот успевает только открыть рот, как Хэнк понимает, что ничего толкового не услышит. Бурлящая злоба заранее оседает в досаду.  
  
      — Инстинкт самосохранения свойственен людям, — подтверждает его предположение Коннор. — Андроиды же…  
  
      — Всё, достаточно. Заткнись и можешь от меня наконец отвалить, — хмуро бросает Хэнк и, не оглядываясь, возвращается к машине.  
  
      Он не ошибается, когда думает, что Коннор всё равно пойдёт за ним следом.  
  


[*]

  
  
      В какой-то момент ему начинает казаться, что Коннор чертовски похож на человека.  
  
      Сложно сказать, что становится первым звоночком — за всей этой фишкой «очеловечивания», о которой кричит маркетинг «Киберлайф», действительно нелегко отличить нечто такое, что должно быть элементом рациональной программы, от того, что точно уж не поддаётся никаким алгоритмам.  
  
      И если отдельные реплики, интонации и мимика, должно быть, всё часть этой рекламной акции (до чего только дошёл прогресс! долбануться), то у Хэнка возникают серьёзные сомнения насчёт мотивации ИИ, который решил спасти его от падения с крыши в ущерб погони за беглецом.  
  
      От непонимания этой неправильной компьютерной логики ему становится неуютно. Как если бы он незаслуженно недооценил Коннора и теперь должен был по-человечески как-то исправиться.  
  
      И всё-таки андроидов обычно не благодарят. Просто потому, что они не могут понять благодарности.  
  
      Пусть Хэнк не произносит вслух  _спасибо_ , оно не слетает с губ совсем уж  _почти_. Хэнк серьёзно задумывается о том, что теперь ему гораздо сложнее воспринимать Коннора как машину. И совсем уж невозможно на него злиться.  
  
      Но он всё ещё пытается.  
  


[*]

  
  
      Хэнк вдруг замечает, что Коннор совсем как ребёнок.  
  
      Что-то есть в нём такое, что не сочетается с его исключительно человекоподобной внешностью и серьёзным прикидом, и дело даже не в том, что он просто андроид. Действительно сложно разглядеть ребячество в роботе с телом складного молодого человека, но непосредственность Коннора, с которой он всегда ведёт диалог, наконец привлекает внимание.  
  
      Даже странно, что это первое, о чём Хэнк думает, когда стараниями того же Коннора наконец трезвеет.  
  
      Он выгоняет его из ванной, потому что чувствует, что его неизбежно стошнит. И потому, что на один краткий миг в мозгу вспыхивает, что Коннор чем-то очень похож на Коула.  
  
      Это мысль, которую он себе абсолютно же запрещает. Потому что он вот столечко — всего ничего — от огромнейшего в своей жизни разочарования (андроиды ведь  _не_  люди) и окончательного помешательства, которое за этим, несомненно, последует.  
  
      Когда он наконец приводит себя в порядок и выходит в коридор, случайное стечение обстоятельств порождает новый клубок сомнений. Он успевает заметить, как Коннор гладит Сумо, а тот, довольно ворча, охотно вылизывает его в ответ. Хэнку хотелось бы видеть выражение лица Коннора, но видит лишь, как тот замирает словно в растерянности. Или просто у идеальных андроидов неидеально проработаны реакции на собак?  
  
      Когда Коннор встаёт и поправляет костюм, особо тщательно расправляя галстук, он выглядит по-человечески смущённым, но это Хэнку, конечно, лишь кажется.  
  
      — Идём, — зовёт он и выходит на улицу, чувствуя, что земля под ногами ещё не обрела прежнюю твёрдость.  
  
      — Лейтенант, — незамедлительно реагирует Коннор. — Вы не в том состоянии, чтобы садиться за руль. Давайте я поведу.  
  
      Хэнк кривит губы и недовольно оглядывается. Тот источает лишь свойственное ему вежливое дружелюбие.  
  
      — Размечтался, — бурчит он и направляется к водительской стороне.  
  
      — Простите, но я вынужден настоять, — не отстаёт от него Коннор, наверное, ступая след в след, и Хэнк тихо вздыхает. Когда он оглядывается, Коннор снова напоминает ему мальчишку. Неуловимо неясно чем.  
  
      Но очень сильно.  
  
      — Парень, сколько тебе? — спрашивает Хэнк, поддавшись порыву, который ничуть не связан с предстоящей поездкой.  
  
      — Поскольку мой предшественник был уничтожен, пожалуй, я должен ответить, что мне всего два дня, — честно признаётся Коннор. — Но можете быть уверены, в моей программе…  
  
      — Ты говорил, память твоего предшественника загрузили на твою болванку, — перебивает Хэнк. — Значит, твоя память старше. Так сколько тебе всего?  
  
      Светодиод Коннора пару раз мигает жёлтым.  
  
      — Это несколько некорректный вопрос, лейтенант, — осторожно отвечает он. — Но, к вашему сведению, первый Коннор был выпущен три месяца, два дня и двенадцать часов назад.  
  
      Хэнк задумчиво кивает. Технически — действительно ребёнок. Вот только к андроидам неприменимы такие мерки.  
  
      — Лейтенант, я всё же сяду за руль, — улучает он удачный момент, и Хэнк сдаётся, пуская его на место водителя.  
  
      — Говоришь, мы едем в секс-клуб? — спрашивает он, заняв сидение рядом. — Не рановато ли тебе, Коннор?  
  
      Тот парирует как нельзя резоннее, как и всегда:  
  
      — На андроидов не распространяются возрастные ограничения, лейтенант.  
  
      Хэнк неодобрительно качает головой и, отвернувшись, тихо хмыкает в бороду.  
  


[*]

  
  
      Коннор не просто похож на человека, понимает позже Хэнк. Коннор похож на  _человечного_.  
  
      Они ведут расследование в секс-клубе, и если сперва всё идёт как обычно: они осматривают жертву и место происшествия, в ходе чего опять приходится одёрнуть Коннора от прикладного анализа улик, — то потом всё становится страньше и страньше. Хэнку неловко рядом с Коннором, который простодушно просит арендовать одного андроида, затем второго и так дальше, — ему тем более некомфортно складывать в уме просаженные ни на что деньги и затем оправдываться перед каждой снятой моделью, прежде чем оставить её на месте.  
  
       _Вот это веселуха._  
  
      А затем всё и вовсе завершается очень неожиданной потасовкой на складе у чёрного выхода. Получив пару раз по морде нежной ручкой секс-бота, Хэнк почти готов упрекать себя в том, что позволил так отделать себя девчонке. Но Коннору хуже — в какой-то момент на него набрасываются обе девиантки, и Хэнку чудится, что они его вот-вот укокошат.  
  
      Однако всё обходится.  
  
      Может быть, дело в том, что этим вечером он чересчур уж сентиментален; может быть, дело в том, что всё ещё даёт знать о себе выпитый виски, а может, всё потому, что сегодня днём Коннор спас ему жизнь и этим перевернул представление если уж не о всех андроидах, то хотя бы о нём самом. Это маленький шаг, но теперь, когда Хэнк смотрит на близняшек Трейси, отличимых только причёсками, и слушает, он проникается.  
  
      Они просто хотят быть вместе. Они просто хотят жить. Он так хорошо может это понять.  
  
      Почему-то Хэнк не удивляется, когда Коннор наконец опускает пистолет и даёт девчонкам сбежать.  
  
      Хотя нет, удивляется очень даже.  
  


[*]

  
  
      Хэнк долго об этом думает. Пока у него не возникает чувство, будто ему дурят голову.  
  
      В мире без андроидов было проще. Относительно. Людям и так сложно понять друг друга, а теперь попробуй понять ещё и их.  
  
      На обратном пути из клуба «Рай» Хэнк больше не слушает Коннора и садится на место водителя, потому что тянуться со скоростью двадцать миль в час, тормозя перед каждым поворотом едва не до полного стопа, — это выше его терпения. Тем более, что домой ему пока что не хочется.  
  
      На полпути он сворачивает в сторону набережной.  
  
      — Вы едете не в том направлении, — услужливо подсказывает Коннор, на что Хэнк отвечает ему таким взглядом, что лучше бы чёртовому андроиду всё понять без слов. И тот и правда замолкает.  
  
      — Сиди здесь, — наконец приказывает он, особенно даже не надеясь, что Коннор усидится в машине, и, захватив бутылку виски, уходит ближе к воде.  
  
      Он сидит там, на скамейке, довольно долго, гораздо дольше, чем ожидал. Коннор выходит из машины далеко не сразу, но всё-таки он выходит.  
  
      Хэнк уже снова достаточно пьян, чтобы смотреть на него, как прежде, и ещё о чём-то с ним говорить. А на язык лезет лишь то, что крутится в голове. Слава богу, не всё из этого. Слава богу, он ещё не разнюнился настолько, чтобы плакаться в жилетку андроиду.  
  
      Который пусть так на одного из них не похож.  
  
      — Ты у нас вроде на вид человек, — тянет Хэнк и пристально всматривается в его лицо: как он себя поведёт? — А на самом-то деле что?  
  
      Коннор невозмутим, как ночное небо над их головами.  
  
      — Я могу быть всем, чем прикажете, — без заминки отвечает он. — Напарником, вашим собутыльником или просто машиной, которая исполняет задачу.  
  
       _Нет_ , хочет сказать ему Хэнк.  _Нет, не можешь._  
  
      И почему-то начинает злиться.  
  
      — Ты мог бы пристрелить девчонок, но не стал. А почему не стал, Коннор? — он грубо пихает его в плечо. Коннор смотрит на него с непосредственно искренним непониманием.  
  
       _Да чтоб тебя._  
  
      — Что, совесть внезапно проснулась в программе?  
  
      Он заодно имеет в виду и то, что случилось днём. Потому что, чёрт возьми, он запутался. Это несносно.  
  
      — Нет, — спокойно размеренным тоном возражает Коннор. — Я просто решил не стрелять, и всё.  
  
       _И всё._  Дохрена логичное объяснение. Так чертовски по-человечески. Так совсем не так, как он должен бы себя вести.  
  
      Хэнк достаточно пьян, чтобы достать пистолет и наставить его на Коннора. Его лицо — чёрт бы его побрал — ничуть не меняется.  
  
      — А я вот тебя убью, — угрожает он с горечью, — и ты потом снова явишься как ни в чём не бывало. Но ты же боишься смерти, Коннор?  
  
      Кажется, Хэнк смутно осознаёт, что хочет его спровоцировать. На нечто такое, что было бы однозначно. Чтобы в его глазах он снова стал всего лишь треклятой машиной.  
  
      Коннор же внезапно кажется ему печально-задумчивым.  
  
      — Досадно, если моё существование будет… прервано, — наконец признаётся он и добавляет: — Прежде чем я завершу расследование.  
  
      Ну, это уже ближе к правде. Но всё ещё мало.  
  
      — Что будет, если я спущу курок? — гнёт Хэнк свою линию дальше.  
  
      Коннор говорит что-то про пустоту, и его слова так сильно резонируют с дырой внутри, что дрожит рука. Хэнк не знает, что хотел услышать. А ещё он не знает, что на него нашло. Парень просто хороший робот,  _и всё_.  
  
      Наверное, всё-таки он, Хэнк, так сильно обманывается сам.  
  
      К тому же это был чересчур долгий день.  
  


[*]

  
  
      Он выпускает Коннора из виду всего на минуту-другую, когда происходит нечто непредвиденное.  
  
      Хэнк даже не догадывается об этом, пока не заходит на кухню. И даже тогда он не сразу замечает Коннора. Только лишь секунду спустя слышит его приглушённый — словно на севших батарейках — голос, а потом наконец видит его за одним из столиков.  
  
      Он знает, что андроиды не чувствуют боли, ведь так сказал сам Коннор, но сейчас, глядя на него, беспомощно распластавшегося на полу, у него в голове возникает единственное определение. Это агония.  
  
      Коннор сипит, тянет руку в очевидной мольбе о помощи, и Хэнк не думает — Хэнк рядом с ним уже через полсекунды. Поспешно переворачивает его, чтобы хоть понять, что случилось.  
  
      И остро-пронзительно ощущает, как неизбежно проваливается на три года в прошлое.  
  
      У Коннора под рёбрами ни много ни мало — дыра, и из этой раны сочится голубая жидкость, пусть сочится совсем не так, как шла бы кровь у человека.  
  
      Однако Хэнка захлёстывает ужасом; на мгновение ему чудится, что тириум на руках — насыщенно-алый.   
  
      — Погоди, сынок, ты потерпи, ну, — лепечет он совсем уж беспомощно.   
  
       _Что я могу сделать?_  
  
      — Там был… девиант, — хрипит Коннор, и его глаза закатываются, а диод на виске горит тёмным оттенком красного.  
  
      Хэнку плевать на девианта, на всех них и даже на то, что если Коннор сейчас умрёт, то это не насовсем и даже ненадолго. Хэнк просто не хочет снова проживать этот кошмар.  
  
      Коннор хватает вытянутой рукой воздух, и движения его пальцев — совсем механические: порывистые, угловатые, лишенные плавности и всё более медленные. Но Хэнк не задумывается — Хэнк смотрит в нужную сторону и видит там то, что может быть только вырванной из механизма запчастью.  
  
      Он бросается к ней, прижимая к себе одной рукой Коннора, и не обращает внимания на боль от того, что задел виском край столешницы. Важно то, что пальцы смыкаются на липковатом от тириума модуле, важно то, что он наугад вставляет его на место и что Коннор в этот момент тихонько вздыхает.  
  
      Перестаёт хрипеть и дёргаться, закрывает глаза, обмякает.  
  
      — Нет… Коннор, — севшим голосом выдавливает Хэнк, заглядывая в его лицо. И с огромным, невероятным облегчением замечает, что диод светится обычным голубоватым сиянием.  
  
      Коннор просто переводит дух — должно быть, восстанавливает работу системы. Кошмар наяву рассеивается, и Хэнк снова ощущает себя в своём времени. Более того — в самом нужном времени в самом нужном месте.  
  
      — Там был девиант, лейтенант, — негромко повторяет Коннор совсем нормальным голосом, открывая глаза, и Хэнк начинает думать, какой же он  _идиот_.  
  
      — Не важно, — хмурится он и наконец отпускает Коннора, встаёт первым и всё же, помедлив, протягивает ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться. — Ну, давай-ка сюда.  
  
      Коннор и поднимается — и тут же опрометью выскакивает из кухни, будто ничего с ним и не случилось. Только тогда Хэнк понимает, что за дверью в офисе телестудии шум и суматоха, и спешит следом.  
  
      В коридоре — тела, и одно из них — андроида-оператора.  
  
      — Мы остановили его, лейтенант, — сообщает один из полицейских. — Но он успел подстрелить двоих.  
  
      Коннор опережает его на пути к девианту. Он кажется разочарованным. Ну, конечно же, симулирует, может быть, даже несознательно играя на публику.   
  
      Только тогда он наконец вспоминает о своём внешнем виде, осматривает себя и костюм, кое-как застёгивается на оставшиеся на испорченной рубашке пуговицы. Хэнк замечает, что у него проткнута и ладонь. Казалось бы, хорошенько ему досталось.  
  
      Вот только он лишь андроид, не человек. Несоразмерная разница.   
  
      — А это что? — всё же спрашивает он из смутной тревоги: вдруг кризис ещё не миновал, и ИИ-напарник вот-вот отрубится? Будет досадно, если он спасал его зря.   
  
      Будет  _больно_.  
  
      — Это не страшно, — заверяет Коннор и поднимает глаза. Очень похожие на человеческие, и с выражением таким же. Чёрт бы побрал «Киберлайф». — Спасибо, что помогли мне, Хэнк. К сожалению, от этого девианта мы уже ничего не узнаем.   
  
      Хэнк неловко похлопывает его по плечу и затем так же неловко обтирает ладони о джинсы. Внутри нарастает чувство горечи. Хэнк не может себе простить, что в критический момент произнёс на одно непростительное слово больше, чем можно было.  
  
      Ему даже жаль, что Коннор — не девиант. Что он в принципе не может  _понять_.  
  
      А хотя, это и к лучшему. Да. Наверняка.  
  
      Наверняка.  
  


[*]

  
  
      Иногда Хэнк даже не знает, что и думать.  
  
      Но он точно знает, что встречу с Элайджей Камски представлял себе иначе.  
  
      Камски позёрствует и раздувает пафосные речи, и Хэнк понимает далеко не всё из того, о чём он говорит, зато отмечает, что он как-то даже зациклен на идее о девиантах. И его одержимо холодный, вкрадчивый голос действует Хэнку на нервы, зато стоящего рядом Коннора будто бы завораживает.  
  
      Тот так покорно принимает протянутый пистолет, что Хэнк сомневается, что он осознаёт, чего от него хотят. Камски кружит вокруг него, как гриф над скорой добычей, и увещевает, как змей-искуситель. Коннор словно в трансе: снова не слушает его, Хэнка, и даже почти не шевелится, только диод на виске выдаёт, что в его голове что-то, слава богу, всё ещё происходит.  
  
      Вот только у Хэнка находится до страшного мало уверенности, что Коннор поступит правильно. И чуть ли не сильнее он опасается, что он выберет не стрелять. Точнее, он на это  _надеется_ , а вот опасается того, что это должно будет значить.  
  
      Времени в контрастно-холодной комнате с красным бассейном словно не существует; время тянется бесконечно, и спустя вечность Коннор решительно отдаёт пистолет. Затем решительно же отрицает, что девиант.  
  
      Хэнк смотрит на него с неверием. Безмолвно про себя матерится.  
  
      Камски восхищён и нисколько этого не скрывает. У Хэнка мороз по коже от его нездорового интереса. Он спешит увести Коннора и, к счастью, прикосновениям тот подчиняется. И только уже на улице снова становится самим собой. Только весьма растерянным.  
  
      Чёрт подери, он  _действительно_  как человек. И как же теперь он будет оправдываться?  
  
      Хэнк интересуется. Коннор смятенно разводит руками.  
  
      Удивительно. Чем больше Хэнк спрашивает о мотивах его поступков, тем менее внятно Коннор может их объяснить.  
  
      Хэнк не уверен, почему это заставляет надеяться.   
  


[*]

  
  
      Хэнк хочет, готов, собирается бороться за дело, которое изначально так не хотел брать, но одного рвения уже недостаточно. Он проклинает Фаулера и федералов и не старается делать это незаметно.  
  
      Коннор продолжает ходить за ним, словно тень. Но осталось уже недолго.  
  
      — Ты вернёшься в «Киберлайф»?  
  
      И ему, наверное, чудится безысходная нотка в том, как Коннор заявляет, что выбора нет. А потом понимает, что безысходность вполне реальная, только исходит скорее от него самого. Это просто ему, Хэнку, безотрадно слышать, что Коннора — как и любого другого  _андроида_  — могут (обязаны) просто-напросто деактивировать для выяснения причин его неудачи.  
  
      Н-да. Привязываться к роботам — дурная примета.   
  
      Однако вопрос рвётся с губ сам, такой, чёрт возьми, непрошеный. И такой вдруг ни с хера себе  _правильный_.  
  
      — А что, если мы не на той стороне, Коннор?  
  
      Ему чертовски хочется, чтобы сам Коннор развеял его сомнения. И весьма определённым образом.  _Ему_  ведь виднее. Хэнку проще положиться на  _его_  мнение. Это ведь  _он_  один из андроидов.  
  
      Один из тех, кто объявили себя живыми.  
  
      А вот Коннор упрямится.  
  
      Хэнку хочется хорошенько его встряхнуть, схватив за шиворот. Не затем, чтобы занять работой конвейер «Киберлайф», но затем, чтобы иррациональные шестерёнки Коннора подключились в дело и наконец объяснили своё присутствие в его якобы безызъянной программе.  
  
      Он вспоминает своё спасение. Снова думает об ассистентке Камски. И нисколько не сомневается, что дело тут далеко не в нюансах кода.  
  
      — …Это эмпатия, Коннор. Эмпатия свойственна людям.  
  
      Поразительно, что приходится втолковывать ему это как несмышлёнышу.  
  
      И Коннор… сомневается. Да, чёрт возьми, он прямо-таки как человек. И прямо как человек цепляется за последний шанс, загораясь взволнованным энтузиазмом.  
  
      Он тоже  _хочет_  жить.  
  
      И Хэнк хочет, готов, собирается ему помочь.  
  


[*]

  
  
      У Хэнка часто кошмары.  
  
      Обычно их разгоняет старый добрый Джек, но даже он не всегда всесилен.  
  
      Кошмары зачастую одни и те же; Хэнк знает их наизусть.  
  
      Поэтому Хэнку кажется, что он не спит, когда снова видит припорошённый снегом пейзаж около особняка Камски. Он буквально чувствует мороз кожей, а ещё — под ней, когда поднимает глаза на Коннора и почему-то его не узнаёт.  
  
      —  _Да, я всего лишь машина, лейтенант_ , — вскидывается тот. —  _А вы что думали?_  
  
      Хэнк просыпается в холодном поту.  
  


[*]

  
  
      Хэнку приходится признать, что Коннор просто бездушная сволочь.  
  
      Он, конечно, подозревает, что у того есть для этого все задатки, но всё же оказывается не готов.  
  
      Не готов к тому, что Коннор поджидает его в темноте у входной двери, когда он поздно вечером возвращается домой, что он преграждает ему путь и опять лишь зудит о своих инструкциях. А те, в свою очередь, сводятся лишь к тому, что нужно срочно куда-то ехать, и непонятно какого хрена.  
  
      — Простите, лейтенант, — холодно отзывается он, когда Хэнк на пробу посылает его ко всем чертям и ещё подальше. — Вы вынуждаете меня действовать по-плохому.  
  
      И достаёт пистолет. Где только он его откопал? Впрочем, вопрос это не единственный и даже не самый главный. Хэнк чувствует, как прямо за несколько секунд на морозе трезвеет.  
  
      — Ах, мать твою, да что же с тобой такое?  
  
      Хэнк всматривается в Коннора и в самом деле его не узнаёт.  
  
      Как будто ему промыли мозги. Ну, или сбросили его параметры к заводским установкам. Эти предположения не без основания вызывают жуть.  
  
       _Что они с тобой сделали?_  
  
      — Мой предшественник, к сожалению, был скомпрометирован, — безжалостно сообщает новый Коннор, и всё наконец встаёт на свои места. — Моя задача — уничтожить его, и для этого мне нужны вы. Заранее благодарю за сотрудничество.  
  
      Наверное, впервые Хэнк испытывает столь  _странное_  облегчение.  
  
      И даже нечто наподобие не менее странной гордости.  
  


[*]

  
  
      Хэнк пытается пару раз заговорить с новым Коннором; тот отвечает бесстрастно и большей частью односложно, и даже отдельные реплики, интонации и мимика не заставляют его обмануться, будто в этой машине есть хоть отголосок какой-то эмоции.  
  
      Ещё лже-Коннор всё время держит его на прицеле, и Хэнк не спешит бездумно рисковать, поджидая более удобную возможность. Возможность всё не появляется.  
  
      Хэнк беспокоится, что с настоящим Коннором, и не хочет представлять, к чему всё идёт.  
  
      А потом они находят его — в зале с бесконечными рядами неактивных андроидов (Хэнк охреневал бы от размахов «Киберлайф», если бы у него не было более важных забот), и судя по тому, что может понять Хэнк, находят в самое неподходящее время.  
  
      Ну, тут он и готовится умереть. Всё лучше, чем долго спиваться, надеясь однажды выиграть в русской рулетке.  
  
      Коннор напротив не выглядит застигнутым врасплох, но в его глазах мелькает красноречивое выражение. А затем он словесно пускает его, Хэнка, в расход.  
  
      — Можешь убить его, мне плевать. Этот человек ничего не значит.  
  
      Хэнк даже не обижается. Утешает себя тем, что Коннору должно быть свойственно ставить задание превыше всего. И убеждает себя, что это просто он чересчур многого от него хотел.  
  
      Хотя на самом-то деле Хэнк даже  _не успевает_  обидеться. Другой Коннор, что рядом с ним, разбивает  _бле_ ф с такой лёгкостью, что Коннор напротив действительно как будто теряется.  
  
      — У меня есть доступ к твоей памяти. У тебя к нему своего рода привязанность. Ты готов позволить ему умереть? После всего, что вы пережили? Ты готов так просто отказаться от того, кем стал?  
  
      И тот — вот так вот просто — сдаётся. Поднимает руки и уступает эмоциональному шантажу.  
  
       _Надо же, Коннор, надо же._  
  
      Хэнк с трудом верит, что такая банальная уловка — с ним в главной роли — срабатывает. И, пожалуй, вместе с тем получает своё последнее доказательство. В груди становится тепло, как от хорошего глотка виски, но ощущения всё-таки отличаются.  
  
      Они глубже. Греют сильнее. А он ещё всё-таки не сходит с ума.  
  
      И всё внезапно идёт кувырком.  
  
      Как странно. Хэнк безошибочно знает, где какой Коннор (и вовсе не потому, что один притащил его сюда силой, а другой стоит напротив и пытается что-то делать), а через полминуты больше так не уверен. Двойники сцепляются друг с другом и пару раз перекатываются кубарем, словно затем, чтобы уж наверняка его запутать, но когда они поднимаются, взъерошенные, на ноги, они отражают друг друга как зеркало, и прежних таких явных отличий в поведении теперь и не видно.  
  
      Хэнк переводит взгляд с одного на другого, пытаясь понять.  
  
       _Вашу чёртову мать! Издевательство._  
  
      Ему нужно время, чтобы разобраться; он помнит, что серийные номера на форме разных Конноров отличаются, но — дело дрянь! — когда-то он решил не вживлять себе имплант для коррекции незначительной близорукости.  
  
      Цифры — хрень собачья, должно быть что-то ещё. Он ведь  _чувствовал_  разницу.  
  
      С подсказки одного из двойников он начинает задавать вопросы, а на самом деле просто тянет время. И когда Хэнк спрашивает о сыне, это всего лишь очередная отмазка, потому что в голову не приходит ничего другого, хоть он и понимает, что Коннор — какой-либо из двоих — едва ли о нём что-то знает.  
  
      И ошибается.  _Ого_  как ошибается.  
  
      Он замирает, проникаясь, как в тот вечер, когда слушал беглянок Трейси, и пальцы мелко дрожат, как тогда же позднее, когда он нацелил пушку на Коннора.  
  
      Значит, он знает — знал всё это время. Значит, он… должно быть, всё понял.  
  
      Хэнк без раздумий стреляет в самозванца, хотя крошечная доля сомнений заставляет его ужаснуться пресловутому  _а что, если_. Но он выбирает правильно. И на лице оставшегося Коннора видит  _настоящее_  облегчение.  
  
      Хэнк чувствует себя уставшим, как никогда. И настолько же — головокружительно — гордым.  
  
      — Ну, иди, делай, что должен, — напоминает он Коннору, о чём тот как будто забыл. И только тогда тот спохватывается.  
  
      Хэнк держится в стороне и наблюдает. Никак не может отделаться от ощущения, что становится свидетелем поистине исторического события. Во всяком случае, в его жизни уж точно намечается революционный переворот.  
  
      Парень собирает целую армию андроидов, и пока он не видит, Хэнк подходит к нему со спины. Похлопывает по плечу.  
  
      Коннор оборачивается с вопросом в глазах.  
  
      — Ты молодчина, Коннор, — заявляет Хэнк с чувством, что распирает грудь. — Ты поступаешь как надо.  
  
      Он в самом деле выглядит смущённым и озадаченным.   
  
      — Спасибо, — лаконично отвечает тот, но как-то осторожно. Как будто он только привыкает подбирать слова по своему усмотрению, а не по заданным алгоритмам, и осторожно анализирует собственные эмоции. — Я тоже так… чувствую, Хэнк. Я только сейчас начинаю понимать, каково это.  
  
      Он кажется очень неловким.  
  
      Чтоб ему провалиться, если можно  _так_  симулировать.   
  
      — Зачем тебе они? — Хэнк кивает на ожившие ряды андроидов, всё ещё пробуждающих своих собратьев. — Что ты собираешься делать?  
  
      — Я должен помочь Маркусу, — отвечает Коннор уверенно, но как-то стеснённо, и наконец высказывает то, что, видимо, его всё же гложет: — Я… Всё-таки я… девиант, Хэнк.  
  
       _Всё-таки ты живой, Коннор._  
  
      — Это лучшее, что могло с тобой случиться, — хмыкает Хэнк, и в глазах Коннора робость сменяется огоньком: ну прямо мальчишка, которого только что похвалили.  
  
      Хэнк одобрительно кивает, чувствуя в горле ком, и снова старается напомнить ему о его задаче — хоть жестами, коль голос не слушается. Тот не торопится.   
  
      — Ну, давай, — всё-таки выжимает из себя он, хоть голос трескается от эмоций, — иди, удачи.  
  
      Коннор всматривается в его глаза и почему-то, чёрт его возьми, всё не слушается.  
  
      — Хэнк, — осторожно пробует он, — насчёт вашего сына…  
  
      Хэнк шумно вздыхает.  
  
      — Давай в другой раз, ладно?  
  
      Нужно сказать что-то ещё.  
  
      — Увидимся утром у закусочной Гэри, идёт?  
  
      Коннор согласно кивает. И уже отворачивается.  
  
      Хэнка всё ещё грызёт недосказанность.  
  
      — Эй, Коннор, — окликает он его напоследок. — Ты береги себя.  
  
      И добавляет:  
  
      — Пожалуйста.  
  
      Коннор заверяет, что постарается. Отвечает, мол, вероятность успеха высокая, шансов, что что-то пойдёт не так, всего девять процентов.  
  
      Хэнк просит его такие шансы не рассчитывать.  
  


[*]

  
  
      Хэнк всю ночь не спит, наблюдая за событиями в Детройте в прямой трансляции. Андроиды за несколько часов перековывают историю. Люди массово выезжают из города.  
  
      Когда Хэнк утром выходит на улицу, ему чудится, что наступил апокалипсис. Ну, или что вчера особенно бурно отмечали какой-то масштабный праздник.  
  
      На улицах ни души. И практически все магазины — закрыты. Трейлер Гэри не исключение.  
  
      Хэнк топчется вокруг по свежим сугробам, и у него более чем достаточно времени, чтобы подумать. Впрочем, это не требуется — он уже всё для себя решил.  
  
      Когда он наконец видит Коннора, то чувствует облегчение. Хоть и знает из новостей, что после прихода подкрепления в эпицентре событий ни один андроид не пострадал. Но… мало ли.  
  
      Хэнк улыбается — искренне, Коннор улыбается в ответ — по-настоящему. Он сгребает мальчишку в охапку и отчётливо чувствует, как тот медлит, прежде чем неуверенно обнять его в свою очередь.  
  
      — Коннор, — обращается к нему Хэнк, отстранившись. — Ты не обязан возвращаться в «Киберлайф». Я пойму, если ты не захочешь, но… Если тебе нужен дом, ты можешь жить у меня. В смысле, это будет и  _твой_  дом тоже.   
  
      Лицо Коннора прочитать сложно. А вот глаза — широко распахнутые глаза сияют совсем по-человечески. И он действительно прежде считал его всего лишь машиной? Старый дурак.  
  
      Хэнк допускает наконец мысль, что если бы Коул вырос, то действительно был бы похож на Коннора. Грустная ирония. Но… к чертям. Прошлое прошло, а воскрешать мёртвых никто так и не научился — зато мир дошёл до создания сознательно-живых ИИ. Это-то должно что-то значить.   
  
      — Я… надеялся, что вы предложите, — искренне отвечает Коннор, и эмоций в нём столько сразу, что уму непостижимо, где всё это многообразие пряталось в нём раньше. Он заметно старается быть сдержаннее, но очевидно, что не так уж и хочет, коль девиантность больше не преступление. — Спасибо, лейтенант. Вы мне…  
  
      Хэнк недовольно крякает.  
  
      — Парень, забей уже на эти формальности, а? Уже совсем как человек, а всё никак не почувствуешь.  
  
      Коннор прячет взгляд под ресницами и совсем замолкает. Хэнк задумывается над его повисшей в воздухе фразой — и про себя чертыхается.   
  
      — Что ты хотел сказать, Коннор? — старается он мягче, а сердце почему-то подпрыгивает. Несказанным остаётся что-то сокровенно важное.   
  
      Коннор не сразу поднимает глаза, поджимает губы, хмурится. Потом произносит:  
  
      — Я хотел сказать, что вы… я… Что я сожалею о том, что случилось с Коулом.   
  
      Пытается ещё раз:   
  
      — Простите, что напоминаю вам о нём.   
  
      Запинается:   
  
      — И… правда  _спасибо_.  
  
      Хэнк не находит слов и вместо ответа снова прижимает его к себе. На этот раз — дольше и крепче. Коннор реагирует поживее.   
  
      Хэнк опять думает, что технически он совсем мальчишка. Да и… не только технически.  
  
      — Ничего, Коннор, ничего, — после значительной паузы негромко вздыхает он. Слабо улыбается: — Нужно просто жить дальше.   
  
      Во всяком случае, впервые за долгое время ему действительно есть  _зачем_.


End file.
